villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies)
Zombies are the titular secondary antagonists/enemies of the famous video game Plants vs. Zombies. Biographies All of the zombies look exactly the same, except they have different clothes on. They have a huge head, massive eyes, with their jaws open. Some of them appear to be totally bald, while their skin appears to be green. The zombies are very reanimated and mindless, which are very hungry for human brains. The mission of the game is to prevent them from attempting to eat the player's brains. All of them have various speed and defense levels. The creation of all the zombies started from the most common zombie in the game, the regular zombie, which is also the weakest one. Once the started one was created, all the others ones were made for the game. Every level in the game actually has the starter zombie in-game. Later on, the creation of zombies became more various that the difficulties increases. List of Members Leader *Dr. Zomboss Main Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar Plants vs. Zombies *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Pyramid-Head Zombie *Flag Mummy Zombie *Egyptian Rally Zombie *Ra Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Torchlight Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Camel Zombies *Pharaoh Zombie *Imp Mummy *Mummified Gargantuar Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Barrelhead Zombie *Flag Pirate Zombie *Jolly Roger Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Pelican Zombie *Imp canon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Barrel Roller Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Cart-Head Zombie *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Cowboy Rally Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Rodeo Legend Zombie *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder Zombie *Ice weasel *Yeti Imp *Sloth Gargantuar Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost Pilot Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Bug Zombie *Relic Hunter Zombie *Imp Porter *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar Far Future *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Holo Head Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Robo-Rally Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie *Shield Zombie *Robocone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Peasant Flag Zombie *Knight Zombie *Jester Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Monk Zombie *Imp Dragon Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Breakdancer Zombie *Acrade Zombie *8-bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Imp Punk *Hair Metal Gargantuar Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Amberhead Zombie *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Rally Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Bully *Jurassic Rockpuncher *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Conehead Pompadour *Buckethead Pompadour *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar Modern Day *Rally Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Sunday Edition Zombie *All-star Zombie *Super Fan Imp *Balloon Zombie Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Foot Soldier *Engineer *Scientist *All-Star Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Super Brainz *Captain Deadbeard *Imp *Hover-goat 3000 Comics *Tugboat *Nigel *Frogpantz *Anti-Bully Squad (Mr. Grim-Brim, Stilts, Greg-Gargantuar) *Zom-ichi *Big Trouble *Citron Smasher *Mr. Stubbins (Dr. Zomboss's Pet) *Old Phil *Sherlock Brains Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *Super Brainz *Rustbolt *Electric Boolagoo *Impfinity *The Smash *Neptuna *Professor Brainstorm *Imorticia *Brain Freeze *Z-Mech *Huge-Giganticus Extras *Trash Can Zombie *Target Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Squash Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie *Giga-Gargantuar *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Baseball Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Treasure Yeti *Vase Gargantuar *Z-Mech (Plants Vs. Zombies 2) *Cardio Zombie *Cake Tank Gallery Zombies zombie2.jpg|Conehead Zombie 06e97c7cdfb3e626114fb694a5ef4a48.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie. Newspaper Zombie-0.png|Newspaper Zombie zombie7.jpg|Dancer Zombie zombie8.jpg|Backup Dancer zombie13.jpg|Flag Zombie zombie10.png|Buckethead Zombie Plants-vs-zombues-2-zomboss-screenshot-02.jpg|The zombies' leader Dr. Zomboss. ZombiesHD.png|Zombies in the loading screen. Zombiesvplants.png|Zombies in the game. Original dancing zombie.jpg|The original Dancing Zombie, based on Michael Jackson. His design was changed after the singer's death. Football_Zombie.jpg|Football Zombie Plant VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare ZomiesHD.jpg|Zombies, as seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Captain_Deadbeard-0.png|Captain Deadbeard Plant VS. Zombies Heroes HD_Super_Brainz_PvZ_H.png|Super Brainz PvZHeroes_Smash_Win.jpg|The Smash Impfinity_Website.png|Impfinity heroes-rustbolt.png.adapt.crop16x9.652w.png|Rustbolt Neptuna.jpg|Neptuna HD_ZMech.PNG.png|Z Mech HD_ProfessorBrainstorm.png|Professor Brainstorm ImmorticiaH.png|Immorticia 8fe0ad2f6414e7c9aa647e841d5f828ee04fa76a_hq.jpg|Brain Freeze Electric_boogaloo_appear.jpg|Electric Boolagoo Huge-Gigantacus_is_thinking.png|Huge Giganticus Merchandise popsuperbrainzex__93016.1519958130.jpg|Super Brainz Funko Pop. 710HkVD9v4L._SX425_.jpg|Conehead Zombie Funko Pop 51PTvCdW5RL._SX425_.jpg|Basic Zombie Funko Pop 03_DiscoZombiePOPGlam.jpg|Disco Zombie Funko Pop Funko POP! Games Plants vs Zombies Figure Zombie Pirate VINYL.jpg|Swashbuckler Zombie Funko Pop Trivia *The Plants and Zombies were mentioned in an episode of the TV series that named Supernatural. *Some Zombie Heroes are references to famous villains/superheroes: **Super Brainz is a parody of Superman from DC Universe. **Impfinity is a reference to ither Multiple Man, a superhero from the Marvel Universe, or Billy Numerous, a character in the DC Universe. **Rustbolt's helmet was based off Marvel's X-Men Magneto, while his armor is a reference to Marvel's Iron Man. **Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall. **Professor Brainstorm's invention, Zombie Teleportation-ator used the suffix "-ator" from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's suffix "-inator", who is also a scientist. **Neptuna has a little reference to Aquaman from DC Universe. **Huge-Giganticus is a reference to Marvel's Galactus, and his ally, Iron Boarder is a reference to another Marvel character, Silver Surfer. His floating chair is a reference to Collectimus from Ben 10: Omniverse. *Zombies in the comics and Flag Zombie are the only ones with names, beside Dr. Zomboss (with Flag Zombie's real name is Brian). Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Zombies Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Hostile Species Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Undead Category:Dimwits Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comedy Villains Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Evil from the past Category:Amoral Category:Animals Category:Ferals Category:Nameless Category:Mummies Category:Pirates Category:Dark Knights Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Music Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Titular Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Incompetent Category:Horror Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists